He Reminds You
by S h i b b i e
Summary: Lancelot muses over the most mysterious member of the prestigious Knights.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own King Arthur the movie nor it's characters.  
_**Title:**_ He Reminds You  
**_Author:_** Shibbie  
**_Reviews:_** Yes please! :)  
**A/N:** Yes, I realise this may not be the most canon of couples but Lancelot and Tristan Rocked and so did Bors! So let's suspend our common sense here - if only for a little while. BTW was this the slashiest movie...EVER? Ok, maybe not ever... but it's up there with like LOTR. 

* * *

Tristan reminds you of a winter night; cold, mysterious and dark – you can not see beyond the darkness.  
  
Despite the years you have spent together you know as much of him now as you did when he was thirteen.  
  
You remember nudging him, a moment before battle.  
  
"Ready to die?" You jested while flashing your most charming smile.  
  
He shrugged and replied, "Always."  
  
Tristan was always a man of few words but when he did speak everybody listened, especially you.

* * *

"What are you fighting for, Tristan?" You asked, completely out of the blue.   
  
He looks up from the blade he'd been sharpening.  
  
"Me" he replied flatly.  
  
And you think if it was anyone else it would have sounded selfish but this was Tristan and as you watch him lower his gaze to continue work on his sword you can't help but smile.

* * *

"I just don't get Tristan" Galahad said one night as you and the other knights huddled around a camp fire. Tristan was the only one who sat away under an old oak tree; he seemed not to feel the cold.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bors asked before biting into the quail he had been roasting over the fire.  
  
"He likes to fight; he thinks killing is an art form. Am the only one that sees something wrong with that?" Galahad continued trying to keep his voice quiet.  
  
You cast a glimpse at Tristan and though he doesn't show it, you know he heard it all.  
  
"It is sort of like an art form." Dagonet added almost like an afterthought, never taking his eyes of the piece of wood he was carving. "You have to do it right."  
  
Bors burped and nodded his agreement.  
  
Galahad just shook his head. "You guys just don't get it."  
  
"You kill too, Galahad" You added while watching the smoke rise up into the night.  
  
"But I don't enjoy it." The youngest of the Knights protested. "It's just that – I don't understand Tristan." He sighed, returning to his original point.  
  
"None of us do." Bors had said wisely before flicking the inedible remains of the bird into the fire.  
  
"How could someone be so cruel?"  
  
You stopped listening after that because your attention was once again distracted by Tristan, His hawk had returned and was resting on his forearm. With his free hand Tristan fed him some berries before speaking to it softly.  
  
The bird seemed to understand as it squawked in reply and flapped his wings. Once he had settled down Tristan ran his fingers over the smooth, dark feathers while staring up at the glowing moon.  
  
And you idly think that they are just not trying hard enough to try and understand him.

* * *

You find yourself alone with Tristan the night after. Initially you both sit in silence before he suddenly jerks forward and brushed the ice from a nearby bush. After he had managed to get a handful he proceeded to crush it before putting it in his mouth.  
  
You watched half amused and half fascinated.  
  
He soon realises your blatant staring as he turns and wordlessly offers you his 'rations'.  
  
You hesitated before saying, "What does it taste like?"  
  
He looked at you for a moment like you were stupid. "Like ice," he'd finally said.  
  
You can't help but laugh as you pull the glove off your right hand with your teeth. The ice is cold and prickles your fingertips you raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Bottoms up" As you tipped your head back and dropped the ice into your mouth.  
  
It melted as soon as it made contact with your mouth. You felt a tingle in your spine and for a moment your tongue was numb.  
  
In reaction to this you lick your lips and from behind hooded eyes you notice Tristan's gaze drop a little to stare at your mouth.  
  
You think he would have kissed you then -- if Bors hadn't come running onto the scene, completely ruining the mood.  
  
"Galahad loves Gawain! He just admitted it then!" He loudly declared before disappearing into the trees.  
  
Moments later a flushed looking Galahad appeared. "No I don't! Well I do... But not like that!" He hotly denied before following Bor's footprints into the clustered forest, waving his sword threateningly   
  
And just when you thought the after dinner entertainment was over Gawain came strolling nonchalantly by.  
  
"So," You began, "You and Galahad huh?"  
  
He grinned, "Guess so."  
  
"Nice." You nod your approval as Gawain continues to take his time following his fellow knights.  
  
You look back to face your companion just in time to catch a small smile.  
  
You think he should smile more often.  
  
His eyes sparkle and he briefly lose the burden he seemed to always carry.  
  
"Remember when you asked me what I was fighting for?" He suddenly said, not meeting your eyes. "And I told you, for me?"   
  
"Mm" You make an acknowledging murmur while you pull your glove back on.  
  
"I meant to say for them." He nods towards the direction in which your comrades had disappeared to, "And for you." He paused, "Because you all make me who I am. Even though, sometimes I may not show it."  
  
It was like he had shared with you a secret and it was at that point, under the starry sky in a cold winter's night that you realised you loved Tristan – the way that Galahad loved Gawain as much as he tried to deny it.

* * *

When you can, you like to watch Tristan when he is at his best – fighting.  
  
His curved blade glints under the sun and he moves like melted ice, smooth and fluid and nobody stands a chance.  
  
That's why you never saw it coming when he fell to Cedric's blade. That's why your heart skipped a beat and you forgot to breath. That's why you also never saw Cynric pick up the crossbow and turned around to late.   
  
You had always thought that dying would be painful but instead you feel numb, like that time you ate ice with Tristan. Your eyelids feel heavy and you can't hear what Guinevere is saying to you but you see it - the Hawk soaring up in the blue sky and for the second time in your life you feel ice on your tongue.

* * *

**__**

**_A/N:_** _That might explain why Lancelot looked like he was sort of smiling when he died. Ok! And now i am very tempted to write a Arthur/Lancelot ficlet because lt's face it could they have been ANYMORE canon? And please review! Even if it is just to say "Lancelot loves Arthur dangit! Not Tristan! ."_


End file.
